


DemonCon: Aftermath

by burglebezzlement



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: DemonCon concrud is the worst concrud, Demons, Gen, Shawn's latest organizational crisis, Spoilers through S4E05 Employee of the Bearimy, Vicky's regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: All of this is Vicky's fault. Shawn is sure of it.





	DemonCon: Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).

> Happy Trick-or-Treat!
> 
> This work has SPOILERS through S4E05, Employee of the Bearimy.

Shawn pinches the bridge of his nose. “What did you call them?”

“Human truthers,” Vicky says, in her creepy, high-pitched voice. She sucks on the end of one of her pigtails.

Glenn, that disgusting piece of non-vermin, is stuck in his slug monster phase, but Vicky has more focus. She’s already reached the spooky little girl stage of demon development, and shows every sign of reaching teenage boy before the end of the Bearimy.

“Human truthers.” Shawn shakes his head. “This is all your fault.”

“What?” Vicky’s voice goes even higher. “How is this _my_ fault? I’m not the one who didn’t recognize Michael and Jason Mendoza.”

“You should have come out earlier.”

Vicky holds herself up tall, as much as a demonic five-year-old girl can. “I was waiting for my cue!”

“You’re a demon. And you’re a spotlight-hog. Since when do you wait for your cue?” Shawn grimaces. “This really is your fault.” 

Vicky takes a deep breath. “My fault or not, I think you need to get ahead of this truther movement. They’re saying that Michael had a point. That maybe humans can get better.”

Shawn shakes his head. Demon Con used to be the high point of his Bearimy. The opportunity to bring together demons from all across The Bad Place, united in their common purpose. The inspirational speakers — Shawn had tortured the absolute worst of humanity’s inspirational speakers in front of cheering demon crowds. The specialist torture workshops, where everyone got assigned randomly and had to present on tortures they knew nothing about. The fertile cross-pollination between all departments, not least between the departments of Bee-Related Torture and Allergy and Pollen-Related Torture. 

In the aftermath of Michael’s attack, Shawn hadn’t even gotten to present his PowerPoint slides. He’d had them all custom-made by a human office drone who died in 2002. So many terrible animations that Shawn hadn’t even had a chance to use. 

“This is serious,” Vicky says. “I heard that some of them are forming… self-improvement groups. Reading _human_ moral philosophy.” She says it like the very idea sickens her. As it should. 

“Fine,” Shawn says. “We’ll take it seriously. This is now your job. Figure out who’s spreading these traitorous ideas, and bring them to me.”

The expression on Vicky’s face says she wasn’t expecting that. Good. Shawn hasn’t gotten where he is today without forcing unpleasant tasks onto his underlings.

“Why are you still here?” he asks her.

Vicky scowls. “When am I getting another Michael suit?”

Shawn waves a careless hand. “Later.”

“But I need it!” Vicky says, a whine creeping into her voice.

“You’ll just grow out of it, and then we’ll have to make you another one. No way.” 

“What if one of the humans comes back and we need to torture them? You know I’m the only one who can nail a Michael impression.”

“If you could nail a Michael impression, that little Good Janet wouldn’t have known it was the real Michael.” Shawn lets a smile spread across his face. “Yet another reason why this is all your fault. Shall we use you as our test subject when the R&D team figures out how to reverse-engineer Michael’s little demon exploder?”

Vicky’s expression goes sulky. “You know I wouldn’t be good data,” she says. “I’ve already been exploded once. And anyway, I know how to come back.”

“So we’ll just explode you for fun,” Shawn says. His fingers are itching to cocoon her in goo. So close….

…but no. She still has uses.

“Find me the human truthers,” Shawn says. “Bring me their leader. And then we’ll think about getting you another Michael suit.”

Vicky smiles, showing the gap between her front teeth. “You can count on me.”


End file.
